Cena de Año nuevo Con Shizuka y su familia
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: Es 1 de Enero por lo tanto Shizuka y su familia tendrán una hermosa cena de Año nuevo para recibir el año 2019 espero que les guste este One Shot.


_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

 _ **Presenta:**_

 _ **Año Nuevo con Shizuka y Familia.**_

 _ **Caricatura:**_

 _ **Doraemon**_

 _ **Pareja:**_

 _ **Shizuka y Nobita.**_

 _ **Feliz año nuevo chicos Espero que les pasen, muy bien acompañados de sus seres queridos familiares aquí estamos de nuevo, en una historia para Doraemon espero que sea de su agrado en sin más preámbulos vamos a iniciar con la historia.**_

 _ **En la casa de los Nobita, vemos que están preparando todo para la cena de Año nuevo los chicos están colaborando con sus madres para que la comió este a la hora de que sea año nuevo han pasado, todo el día haciendo los preparativos para que tener todo listo para cenar en Familia.**_

— bueno mamá papá El tiempo pasa volando, y ya casi va a ser año nuevo aquí más vale que ya casi tenemos todo preparado para la cena navideña digo cena de año nuevo de hemos de agradecer por todo, lo que nos ha dado la vida por lo bueno y lo malo vuelve salud-enfermedad por toda esas cosas que nos han dado en esto 365 días, que nosotros hemos compartido en familia, y espero seguir compartiendo la mientras que la vida nos lo permite compartir, comentó Nobizuke a sus familiares.

—Bien lo que dice mi hermano tiene mucha, razón debemos de agradecer por todo lo bueno y lo malo que hemos pasado debemos, de estar agradecidos por la vida por las cosas que nos ha dado cosas que nos ha, quitado como quien dice si una puerta se te cierra es porque valías otras puertas se te, abrirán Así es que debe tener fe en sí mismo para que todo te salga bien, comentó Nobico, la hermana menor de Nobizuke.

— cómo me alegra sus comentarios niños, ustedes le dan alma a la casa y le agradezco a la vida por haberlos tenido conmigo,y con mi esposo y Nobita Espero seguir teniendo bendiciones de ustedes y , que la vida me les dé muchas bendiciones estoy muy feliz por tener unos, hijos como ustedes que hay veces que se me recortan Rebelde Pero no importa yo los, yo los amo a ti porque ustedes son mi familia y yo amo a mi familia en conjunto sus abuelos, maternos y paternos, comentó Shizuka a los demás que estaban presente.

—No sé qué decir me siento muy halagado,por tener una hermosa familia con ustedes una hermosa esposa y unos hermosos, hijos con quién puedo hablar Danny todo mi cariño pero más sin embargo. Darles la educación que yo en un principio me estaba negando porque yo, me la negué y que, a mí por mi torpeza y mi flojera casi hecho a la borda y futuro con su madre pero, más vale que me di cuenta y rectifique mi camino y pude casarme con su madre y, ahora nos ven aquí juntos con todos ustedes, comentó Nobita.

 _Su familia estaba conmovida, con su comentario._

 _ **Más tarde vemos la familia nuevo vi Cenando y compartiendo cada uno de sus recuerdos más anhelados más bonitos y caros también reviviendo unos que otros recuerdos no tan bonitos o anhelados pero sí que esos recuerdos le dejan una lección para recordar rectificar los errores que uno hace al terminal de todos de comer ya sólo faltaban 10 segundos para año nuevo Y entonces decidieron hacer la cuenta regresiva.**_

 _ **Inicio de cuenta regresiva.**_

 _ **10 segundos...**_

 _ **09 Segundos... Bueno supongo que hay mucho que hablar**_

 _ **08 Segundos... Pero iré directamente al punto mí amor.**_

 _ **07 Segundos... Sí tal cómo lo escuchaste me has flechado desde hace mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **06 Segundos... También tu me has flechado, pero no sé como o cuando paso eso.**_

 _ **05 Segundos... Pero lo que yo sé es que esté es un sentimiento que nada y nadie me lo podrá quitar.**_

 _ **04 Segundos... Lo mismo opinó babe, comentó la chica de pelo café al chico de pelo azabache.**_

 _ **03 Segundos... De eso no tengo ni la menor duda, dijo Nobita.**_

 _ **02 Segundos... supongo que ya llegó el momento oportuno ¿Verdad? Dijeron los dos.**_

 _ **01 Segundos... Así parece, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, se besaron.**_

 _ **00 Segundos... ¡Feliz año nuevo! Aún los dos continúan besándose a más no poder.**_

 _ **¡Feliz año nuevo! Se dijeron Shizuka y Nobita.**_

 _ **La familia de Nobizuke y de Nobico pasarán un año nuevo lleno de bendiciones, además de que tienen una hermosa familia a quién adorar, y amar por lo que les quedará de vida.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2019**_

 _ **Presento: Año nuevo para Shizuka y su familia.**_

 _ **Descargo Doraemon le pertenece a Fujiko Fujio yo sólo escribí está historia para poder entretener al público lector.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste mí segundo, Fic de Doraemon, en el especial de Año nuevo.**_

 _ **Notas de autor: Hola chicos hoy vengo con algo nuevo con, la esperanza de que les guste mucho esta nueva idea que me surgió en la tarde de hoy. pronto tendrán nuevas actualizaciones de mis fics chicos.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen a su debido autor, o autores.  
**_


End file.
